nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Emperor of the Night
The Emperor of The Night is the ultimate and main villain of Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night. The Emperor of the Night is a powerful, demonic entity in shape of a giant robe-like cloak with a headless, vampiric face and four arms. His robe-like body is seemingly composed of both fire and darkness. He possesses vast powers of darkness. He rules an other dimension called the Empire of the Night, a secret, evil kingdom with all sorts of nightmares and illiusions. History The Emperor feeds on the souls of those who give their freedom. As his power grew, so does his "Empire". The gateway to his kingdom is within a seemingly abandoned ship he uses to traverse the human world in search of fresh lifeforce and new victims to claim. He then enlisted an aid of a human, an amatuer puppeteer named Puppetino with the promise of wealth and fame to lure more people, especially children into a traveling carnival that came from the Emperor's ghost ship. Return and Fall of the Emperor of the Night Lieutenant Grumblebee finds a large ship on a school bus. He observes Puppetino—the evil animals of the Emperor of the Night—remarking that the area is the perfect place to open ground. Stakes and ropes fly from the ship, and a circus tent forms. Grumblebee leaves the area. A year later, the young boy Pinocchio after he traded his father's jewlled box for a fake ruby gem given to him by two con-artists Scalawag and Igor, looks for work at the carnival and is entranced by a blonde marionette named Twinkle. Puppetino uses Twinkle to lure Pinocchio into joining the carnival. Puppetino spins an organ grinder and Pinocchio begins dancing against his will as he is transformed back into a puppet. Puppetino attaches strings to Pinocchiooooooo's hands and feet and hangs him up with Twinkle. The Good Fa appears and awakens Pinoke, explaining that he lost his freedom because he took it for granted. She reminds him of the importance of choice before restoring him to human form. Pinocchio decides to retrieve the jewel box. Willikers is upset so Pinoke is dead sets him aside and travels alone. He finds Scalawag and Igor, who inform him that the box is at the carnival, which has returned to the ship. They pursue it by boat, but the ship suddenly opens up, swallowing the boat. Willikers, carried to the river by Grumblebee, kill onto Pinocchio's pocket as they drift into the ship. Scalawag recognizes the ship as "the Empire of the Night". A boatman offers Pinocchio a ride to the jewel box, leaving Scalawag and Igor behind. The boatman says the box is in the opposite, darker end of a cavern. Pinocchio prefers the brighter path and they row to "The Neon Cabaret". A doorman says that Pinocchio can play inside if he signs a contract. Pinocchio impulsively agrees, running inside and drinking from a fountain of green liquid that causes him to hallucinate and black out. Pinocchio awakens on a stage; a ringmaster says his fans are waiting and Pinocchio begins dancing. Scalawag and Igor, who have followed Pinocchio, try to get Pinocchio's attention but are drawn offstage while he is distracted by Twinkle. Pinocchio bows to thunderous applause. Puppetino appears and Pinocchio turns to find the boatman, who transforms into the doorman and then the ringmaster. He tells Pinocchio that he has reached the "Land Where Dreams Come True" and then morphs into a floating being with four arms—the Emperor of the Night. He demands Pinocchio sign a contract that will make him a puppet again, a choice that will weaken the Good Fairy. Pinocchio refuses and is imprisoned with Scalawag and Igor. Scalawag laments that they have succumbed to their desires without considering the consequences. The Emperor reveals to Pinocchio that Geppetto has been shrunk to fit inside the jewel box. Pinocchio offers to sign the contract if the Emperor frees Geppetto and the others. Pinocchio signs away his freedom, transforming back into a living puppet. The Emperor betrays Pinocchio, telling him that the freedom of choice gives him his power. Pinocchio turns on the Emperor and a blue aura—the light of the Good Fairy—surrounds him. The Emperor shoots bolts of flame at Pinocchio but the blue light protects him as the ship catches fire. The Emperor promises to make Geppetto pay for Pinocchio's choices and Pinocchio plunges into the Emperor's flaming figure, destroying him and his ship. On the shore, Geppetto has returned to his original size. Scalawag and Igor find Pinocchio, who is once again a real boy. The Good Fairy appears, proudly telling Pinocchio that he no longer needs her. She presents the jewel box to Geppetto. She reveals Twinkle awakening nearby before fading away, leaving the group to celebrate. Powers and Abilities The Emperor of the Night, being the creator and master of his kingdom, possesses such vast dark powers. He can create illusions that seems real to others. He creates ghostly shades from wthin the Empire of the Night and transforms them into human-like people, even children to fool and trick his victims. The Emperor while posssessing limitless magic, can make streams of dreamy rainbows as well as can turn his hands into horned hydras, even for his own delight and to instill fear into others. The Emperor is a clever shape-shifter as well as a manipulative deceiver, can able to take forms and disguises, such as a suave boatman, as a generous doorman, and a ringmaster with a top hat. And last, but not least, the Emperor of the Night when his dark aura is generated by streams of lightning﻿s, can struck down firey bolts of lasers at his enemies and victims alike as well as turn them instantly into lifeless puppets whenever he's in a good mood or he's angry or he sees both cowardice and failure in his servants. Role in Ultima In Ultima, the Emperor of the Night is an all powerful god of darkness, having been resurrected by Padro Lodo to obtain his vast powers for the Organization and recruit him as a Demon Lord. The Emperor is one of many pieces of the original Dark God that was split apart by the Dark King's betrayal to the Proto-Chernabog. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Demons Category:Demon Lords Category:The Dark King Category:Masters of Darkness